Consumer information is widely available, and various organizations capture, store, and resell such information. One possible example of an organization that can capture, store and resell consumer information may include the credit bureaus. Credit bureaus receive personally identifying information from financial companies, such as credit card companies, auto lenders, banks, businesses, and so on, and the credit bureaus may make such information available to a requesting party for a fee. In an example, an automobile finance or a credit card company may purchase, from one of the credit bureaus, consumer information associated with a particular individual or a group of individuals that meet a particular set of criteria. Another possible example of an organization that can capture, store, and resell consumer information is referred to as a data broker. Data brokers purchase data from other data companies, including credit bureaus, and also gather data from their end user customers. This data may be provided to the data broker through direct contribution, or through the process of requesting data on a consumer. This request is called an “inquiry” and the data generated by the inquiry request by the data broker's end customer may be used and stored by the data broker to make additional inferences about a consumer, or develop a follow-on product to offer to its customers.